


A Night To Remember

by orphan_account



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cheesecake has loved Sparkling for so long, why doesn’t she just admit her feelings? A simple request turns into something more.(Aka: Cheesecake pining over Sparkling then gets fucked)
Relationships: Cheesecake Cookie/Sparkling Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 22





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I barely bothered to proof read this so oops

It was the usual night at the pub: busy, loud, and crowded. The sound of shaking liquids sounded, though barely noticeable. Sparkling was swiftly mixing a drink for a regular, but that’s not what his viewer was paying attention too- her eyes were on him, and him alone.

Cheesecake watched, a dreamy look on her face. Her and Sparkling were best friends, but she realized her feelings for him were different; she loved everything about him. His hearty laugh, his passionate yet humble personality, every last thing about him just made Cheesecake fall more and more in love.

“Cheesecake, would you like another?” Sparkling’s voice slipped through the air like honey, snapping the addressed cookie out of her daze. 

“Oh dearie, I didn’t even realize I had finished! Gladly, Sparkling.” She smiled up at him, and he smiled back. That same sweet smile enticed her every time she saw it.Sparkling quickly filled her glass with her favorite wine before placing it back down in front of her.

He looked over the rest of the people sitting around the bar, and all of them were settled, so he chose for some small talk. 

Sparkling placed his elbow on the counter, leaning his chin in his hand. “How has today been for you, friend?” His choice of words set off a sad, sad bomb in Cheesecake’s heart, but she didn’t let it spread to her face.

“Oh, today has been lovely, darling!..” And off she went about her day, the bartender taking it all in...

“The bar is closed now, Cheesecake, so I believe both of us should go home.” Cheesecake jolted as Sparkling suddenly spoke. She hadn’t realized it had gotten so late, but she didn’t mind the idea of going home.

“O-of course! I will see you tomorrow, Sparkling.” She shakily stood up, putting a hand on the table to steady herself. Sparkling watched disapprovingly.

“...You can’t be going alone,” “What?” “Cheesecake, you can’t be drinking and driving.” 

Cheesecake knew he was right. She had most definitely been tipsy, but she had only drank a bit, right? But, either way, she did want to spend more time with Sparkling, so she didn’t completely reject the idea.

Sparkling walked out from behind the counter and extended his hand towards her. “Come along. I can take you back to Cheesecake Manor, and then I’ll go back to my place.” Cheesecake took his hand and grabbed his arm to keep herself stable while walking. 

“Actually Sparkling...” _Oh god am I really doing this-!_ “I’d like to stay with you tonight...” She hesitantly asked, putting her finger to her mouth and nibbling on it.

She didn’t turn to see his expression, she knew rejection was unpreventa- 

“Haha!” A hearty laugh struck the empty pub. She looked to see Sparkling laughing. “Of course you can stay with me, Cake. I wouldn’t be a good best friend if I didn’t let you stay sometimes.” Cheesecake didn’t know what to say. She stared up at his compassionate eyes, the ones which had stolen her heart.

“...Thank you, Sparkling,” 

The two arrived at the bartenders home, only for him to quickly realize something.

“Ah shit- I don’t have a guest room, only mine.” Sparkling looked distastefully at nothing, realizing the problem.

“Don’t worry, I can take the couch.” Cheesecake smiled at him, but he shook his head. 

“No, I can take it. You’re my guest, after all.” Cheesecake blushed, but giggled.

“Oh, no need to be so formal, Sparkly! We’re besties, not acquaintances.” She said between giggles, and Sparkling laughed too. His hearty laugh filled her with utmost joy.

“That doesn’t change the feeling I have that you should take the bed,” He replied.

Cheesecake lay awake in the bed, staring at the ceiling. Something deep in her wished Sparkling was next to her, but she knew he was downstairs on the couch.

She stood up from the bed and walked out of the room, going downstairs with the excuse in her mind that she needed some water. Cheesecake walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup before returning to the living room, but she stopped. 

She gazed over at the sleeping figure, who had his back to her, resting peacefully.She blinked sadly.

“Oh do I wish I could tell you how I’ve felt for so long,” she mumbled, “You stole my heart so long ago, and I long to tell you how much my heart pounds when I see you. And yet I don’t say anything...” She realized what she was saying. “...goodnight, Sparkling.” 

Cup in hand, she started up the stairs, only getting a few steps up before she halted. A sadness enveloped her mood as she thought about how hopeless she was- falling so deeply in love with her best friend-

“Is that true?” Cheesecake felt pressure on her shoulder, and she spun around. Two bright eyes met hers, accompanying the concerned face of Sparkling. 

“Y-you’re awake-!? How long have you-?” 

“I heard you coming downstairs. Cheesecake, is that... really true?” He put her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. 

She looked up at him. She didn’t want to meet his eyes, but she had to. Their gazes met.

“...Yes. I-I’m sorry Sparkling, I’m just so-“ A finger met her lips.

“Sh.” With one swift motion, their lips connected. Cheesecake accepted it as fast as it had happened, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into it as she shut her eyes. 

The two stayed in the soft kiss for as long as they could, but eventually, they had to breathe.T hey came apart, not daring to break each other’s gaze, and without a moments hesitation going back in for another.

Cheesecake’s eyes widened when she felt something wet against her teeth.  She opened her eyes to see Sparkling gazing deeply into hers, eyebrows furrowed. 

She kept her teeth shut, raising an eyebrow, but smiling into the kiss. She was ready to put up a fight. Sparkling smiled back, a somewhat snarky look meeting his eyes. He cupped one hand under her breast, making her jolt, and took the opportunity.

_This bastard..._ Cheesecake didn’t let up. They fought with their tongues for oral dominance, both of them softly moaning as the kiss grew deeper. 

That was it. Cheesecake was in her own little heaven, making out with the man she had loved so long. For a moment, she questioned if she was just dreaming again. 

Sparkling pulled away, a line of saliva connecting their tongues as they panted. “How do you suppose we continue this upstairs~?” The bartender gave his iconic wink, and Cheesecake blushed. She bit her lip and nodded.

“Oh-!” She jumped as he picked her up into his arms, carrying her upstairs bridal style. He placed her gently onto the bed and climbed on top of her, putting his hands next to both sides of her head.

“So, what are you serving tonight, Sparkling~?” Cheesecake asked innocently, putting her hand to her mouth and giggling. Sparkling smirked.

“Oh, nothing much, just a cream filled cookie.” He leaned down close to her face, and her blush cascaded into a deep ocean of red. 

That’s when Cheesecake realized how little they had on- she had taken her dress off to go to sleep as it was uncomfortable, so all she had on was her bra and tights, and Sparkling slept without a shirt on.

She didn’t have too much time to think about it though, the man leaned down and put their lips together in a soft kiss again. She wrapped her arms back around his neck and shut her eyes, allowing Sparkling to do his thing. 

He moved his hands and fiddled with the clip of her bra, taking a moment to undo it. Cheesecake moaned into their kiss as he cupped both of her breasts in his hands, massaging them skillfully. 

“Ah~” She pulled away from the kiss and moaned, taking all the pleasure in. 

“Heh, I’ve barely done anything and you’re moaning... I’d love to hear you screaming my name, darling~” Sparkling growled, and Cheesecake laughed.

“Oh, if you- ah- want to hear me yell, you’ll have to get- *gasp-* i-in me~” Her sentence was cut into pieces as he continued pleasuring her breasts.

She decided to make her move and hook her finger under the elastic of his pants, pulling them down. Sparkling removed his hands from her breast’s to take them all the way off and throw them aside, turning his attention to Cheesecake’s tights.

He hooked his thumb under her waistband and pulled her tights off, discarding them with his pants.

“Ah...” Cheesecake said, a slight displeasure at the sight. Her panties were wet, reflecting the state of her entrance underneath them.

Sparkling gave a snarky laugh. “You be excited really excited for this, huh Cheesecake~?” The aforementioned cookie gave a glare.

“Don’t think I can’t see how you are.” She wasn’t wrong; the man had a hard bulge in his boxers. Cheesecake smirked and grabbed the elastic of his boxers, looking up for approval. Sparkling gave a nod, and she proceeded to pull them off.

_Oh... my... god..._ Cheesecake stared at his member, the sheer size of it intimidating her. Before she could say anything, she was knocked backwards, head falling into the pillow. Sparkling had pinned her back down.

He smirked. “Are you ready? We only need to get rid of this~” He got ready to take her panties off as he spoke, only enticing Cheesecake further. 

Cheesecake nodded. “I am going to love this..!” She mumbled, earning a chuckle from him.

“I hope so.” He finally pulled her panties down, the cold night air hitting her wet entrance. She shook a little, the feeling being new, but not unwelcome. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist, putting the tip of his member right against her entrance, and looked up at him. 

Sparkling nodded, and Cheesecake nodded back. They were ready.

“AaH~!” A high pitched moan hit the air as Sparkling thrusted all the way in at once. She breathed heavily, tears pricking her eyes, and he looked concerned. 

“Oh dear, is it your first time?” He asked, looking into her eyes. She slowly nodded, biting her lip. “I’m sorry, tell me when to move.” Cheesecake smiled. He was careful with her, and that wasn’t something you got a lot. 

A few minutes passed as Sparkling waited for her to adjust, the heavy breathing slowly fading. “O-okay, I’m ready...” She said quietly. He moved all of his member except the head out of her, and then thrusted back in. She moaned just as loud as the first time he went in as he continued the motion slowly.

“F-faster...” She mumbled, tightening her legs around his waist to pull his member deeper. 

“I’m sorry, but I didn’t hear that~ you’ll have to speak louder, darling.” Sparkling teased, keeping his pace the same.

Cheesecake glared at him. “I said faster you- aaAH~!” She moaned loudly as he suddenly went faster, pounding into her. “Sp-sparkling! Ah, haAH~!” She moaned lustfully, her eyes half-lidded with pleasure. Sparkling bit his lip, gradually speeding up his pace.

An incredibly loud moan came as his member hit a spot in her. “TH-THERE! R-right thERE!” Cheesecake screamed, gripping the sheets behind her. Sparkling started to target his thrusts towards the spot, resulting in incredibly loud moans from her. 

“F-fuck!” He groaned, feeling the walls of her entrance tighten around his length. Both of their climax’s grew ever closer, how soon would it be before one of them-

“I-I’M CUMMING!” Cheesecake yelled, her entrance tightening around Sparkling’s member as her fluids spilled out. The feeling was enough to draw him to his climax as well as he filled her with his fluids, clenching his teeth.

The two panted as the heat of the moment died down, the bartender pulling out and laying down next to the hostess. 

“Goodnight Cheesecake... I love you.” The last part made her heart flutter. She mumbled a sweet “I love you.” back before cuddling up to him and falling asleep.


End file.
